Amy's truth (a Shadamy story)
by ThePeaceluffer
Summary: A story about the truth of Amy. What started with another one of Eggman's plans to take over the world. But when Amy dies, it changes into a adventure to get all the things shadow and sonic need to revive Amy. But is she who they think she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's truth (a Shadamy story)**

Prolouge

Eggman created a new weapon to kill Sonic so he could take over the Mobius. This new weapon was so powerfull, that it needed the power of the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. After a year searching and battling Sonic inc. he had all the emeralds inclusive the master emerald so he could start his project

Chapter One: The Battle

Finally I can finish my project. Eggman said. The ultimate weapon is done! No one can stop me now! Not Sonic, not Shadow, no one! After he said that he started to power his weapon.

_BANG!_

What was that! Eggman screamed. Than they stand there Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Rouge, and Shadow.

Too late. Eggman said. I've already finish the weapon. And you won't stop me this time!

*presses a button* Robots, ATTACK!

After that hundreds of robots appeared while Eggman got away with his weapon.

He's escaping! Tails yelled. He's not important right now. Sonic said. We always beat him. But now we have to concentrate on beating this army of robots.

They all fought against the robots till they where all shut off or total smashed.

Alright. Sonic said. And now let's catch Egghead! Then they all ran of to find Eggman.

Maybe we have to split in couples so we can find him faster. Cosmo said. Great idea Cosmo! Sonic said. These are the couples: Me and Tails will go North, Rouge and Knuckles will go West. Wait DOES THAT MEAN THAT I NEAD TO GO WITH BATGIRL HERE! Knuckles screamed. Don't worry, I won't bite. Rouge said. It's still not fair. Knuckles whispered to himself. Okay. Sonic said. Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese will go East and Amy and Shadow will go South. Of course he wants me so far away as possible… Amy thought. But he still doesn't know who I really am.

After they split up, Shadow started a conversation with Amy. So, why do you actually like Sonic? Shadow asked. I stopped loving him a long time ago… Amy said. Why? Shadow asked. That's none of your business. Amy said. Did he scream at you or something? Shadow asked. No. Amy said with a sad face. I found out my past and before you ask it. It's none of your business. Hey don't be sad. Shadow said. Maybe I can help. I am a total different person than Sonic so maybe I understand it. He tried. Soon or later you will know. Amy said. Now let's just search for Eggman please…

After 15 minutes they all hadn't find Eggman yet. But 10 minutes later Amy heard something.

Shadow, I think I hear something. She said. It sounds mechanical so it could be Eggman. It's that way. Amy showed Shadow the way And It was Eggman. We must call Sonic and the others. Amy whisperd to Shadow. Why do we whisper? He asked. Because if we talk he'll hear us and maybe uses us as practises before he uses it on Sonic. Amy said. She tried to call Sonic but it didn't work. Damnit! She said (not hard enough for Eggman to hear it) I can't reach them because thanks to that thing we're in a magnetic field. What now. I don't know. Shadow said. Maybe we have to go back to get the others. Or I'm gonna fight it alone. Why won't both of us fight? Amy asked. Because I don't want you to get hurt. Shadow said. (Amy's thoughts: He cares for me?)

But Shadow stepped on a branch which snapped after. Eggman heard them this time.

Eggman: Ah, what do we have here? Some guinea-pigs for my invention.

*presses a button which captures Amy and Shadow*

Ladies first. Eggman said when he started to aim at Amy. Just then Sonic came out of nowhere and broke Amy and Shadow free. Than al the others came out. You guys alright? Sonic asked to both. But mostly to Amy. They both said yes but Amy was still a bit in shock of when Eggman said: Ladies first and thought that he was still gonna shoot at her first. Shadow saw that and asked again if she where alright. She said that it could be better but it's better than death.

Eggman was kinda mad and started to turn his ultimate weapon into a giant robot, with the weapon of course, and started battling them all. First he knocked out Cream and Cheese started to help her. Then he knocked out Cosmo. Tails was heading for Cosmo but Eggman knocked him out too when he didn't focus. After that he knocked out Rouge and after he Knuckles. So the three hedgehogs where over.

Eggman started to make his weapon ready to shoot. Amy already thought that Eggman was acting like an evil gentleman by shooting her first. He shot at her but she jumped away and escaped the laser. He fired a couple of times at her but every time he missed. Stand still you pink pest! He yelled. Why do you think I'm running away! She yelled back. Sonic was just watching while Shadow was ready to attack the laser. He tried but it didn't break. There wasn't even a scratch! Nice try Shadow. Eggman said. But this time I thought about everything. You see, I already thought that you where gonna attack my weapon so I put a ray shield on it to defend it.

Eggman was still firing at Amy this time she fell and couldn't escape it. Sonic finally did something. He tried to get Amy away from there. But he was too late. Eggman shot at Amy this time, it didn't miss her.

NOOOOO AMYY! Sonic and Shadow yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's truth****(a ShadAmy story)**

Chapter Two: The crys of Sonic and Shadow

Both of the boys had a hard time to come over Amy's dead. It took over a month before they where normal again. But they where still crying inside. These are there thoughts.

Sonic's thoughts

Hmm… I'm still not over her. I thought I didn't love her but why does it feels like I was. I could save her if I helped her at once instead of coming in action when she falls. It's all my fault.

_*Goes over to the kitchen to get some water*_

Man it's so annoying when you're trying to drink some water while you hate it so much. But Amy asked me some years ago if she could teach me how to swim and to learn why you shouldn't hate water.

_*Goes back to the living room and sits on his sofa*_

But I still say that I didn't want to. I thought I had two reasons: That I really hate water and that I didn't want Amy close to me with water around me. But it looks like I had only one reason: That I hate water. Man I really need to stretch my legs a bit. I never stayed so long at home except for sleeping. Maybe I should go to the forest or the mountains to clear my mind. Amy really loved these places. It looks like it won't rain.

_*Goes over to the forest and the mountains*_

I love running the most. Why does my hart every time say that that isn't true! Is there something that I like more than running?

_*Stops and sits down a tree on the edge of the forest with a beautiful view over the mountain*_

Hmm… (Sees Amy instead of running) Do I love Amy even more than running?! It looks like I'm really in love with Amy.

_*Hears explosion in the mountains*_

It looks like Shadow has the same problem. Maybe I should go and see him.

_*Heads to the Explosion*_

Shadow's thoughts

_*Hitting trees and stones in anger of losing Amy*_

I can't believe I let Eggman kill Amy! I could have saved her. It's all happening again like what happened on the ARC 50 years ago. But this time it wasn't G.U.N. but Eggman. And that's even worse because his grandfather was my friend and he's my enemy. And the victim wasn't my human sister Maria but Amy. The one I love. But it was impossible to be with her even if she still lived right now because she's a normal hedgehog and I'm an artificial hedgehog.

_*Does a Chaos Spear on a tree*_

It's all my fault but why am I reacting it on the trees and the stones. What the hell normally I just hit them for fun and now I am asking why?! I'm so fucking confused! Man I really loved Amy. She was just like Maria but then a upgrade so I could really love her and be with her. But she's still not made. She's born and I wish I was too… I still don't get what she said:

_I found out my past and before you ask it. It's none of your bussines! Sooner or later you will know what_

What was her past? I sure won't know it anymore sins she's… dead…

_*Looks in the distance*_

Huh? Is that Sonic running towards me? He probally thinks that it was my fault and tries to beat me up wich always ends in getting himself beaten up. Oh well… There he comes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's truth****(a ShadAmy story)**

Chapter Three: The plan and the light

_*Sonic arives*_

Hey buddy! Sonic said. Well that was unexpectable! Shadow thought. I knew it was you when I heard those explosions. Sonic said. You're having a hard time too huh… I don't know why you're sad about her sins you're a like robot and I thought… I'M NOT A ROBOT! Shadow yelt. WOW NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE! Sonic cried. Pffh… Pathetic. Shadow said to himself. Okay. Sonic continued. So what do we do now. Why won't we take Revenge and destroy that weapon? Shadow said. Yeah but how! One hit and we're dead! Sonic said. I thought you were the fastest thing alive. Shadow said. But a laser wich takes 5 seconds everytime to power up and that shoots for 7 seconds and can't move when it's shooting can stop you? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT! And no of course it won't take me out. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Said sonic. I know that because while Amy was avoiding the attacks I observed it a bit to know how I could save her. Shadow said. I knew it after 3 attacks and tried to attack the laser but that ray shield stopped my attack! Oh well… you tried your best I guess Sonic said. Atleast now we know how we dodge the lasers! Let's go!

*they arrive*

EGGMAN! They shouted.

Ahh… Eggman said. So you deciced to meet your doom and come to me instead of letting me search for you.

Sonic? Shadow asked. Yes? Why did we already ran up to him while we still don't know how to destroy the laser because of that ray shield? BECAUSE WE ARE SONIC HEROES! Sonic yelt. If we die it's your fault! Shadow said. I can live with that. Sonic said. Enough with the chit chat! Eggman yelt. It's time to meet your doom!

*Charges the weapon*

RUN! Shadow yelt.

Luckily Sonic listened and dodged the laser. They both ran other ways to confuse the dokter. After a while of running and dodging they jumped in the bushes to discuss a plan because Sonic was a little bit dumb so.

Okay. Shadow said. I found out how we can destroy it. How?! Sonic asked. Can you let me speak please! Shadow yelt. Okay so I found the button to shut the ray shield. It's at Eggmans cokpit but we got to be fast otherwise he'll put the ray shield bak on before we get the change to destroy the laser! Right! Sonic said. So push the button and attack the laser as fast as possible! That's not that hard. Here we go!

*They jumped out of the bushes and started to attack it*

Sonic attack Eggman and pushed the button so Shadow could attack it. He tried to destroy it with a Chaos Spear so he'd be sure that it would be destroyed. But somehow. It came out without a scratch again.

Gah… Shadow shouted. What's wrong Shad? Sonic asked. Oh god it didn't work! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Eggman laughed. I knew that would happen so I made this thing out of a metal that's so strong that it even survives one of your Chaos Blasts! Oh god what do we do now Shad?! Sonic asked in panic. I don't know! Shadow said in panic. We don't have the Chaos Emeralds to turn super so we don't have enough power to destroy it.

*Eggman aimes the weapon on Sonic and Shadow*

When Eggman aimed his weapon at them. Sonic screamed like a girl and Shadow kept shouting: Shit, shit, SHIT! When Eggmans weapon fired. A bright light appearded and stopped the laser. Sonic was already past out but Shadow was still contius and said: What the Fuck?! He was still in shock of his almost dead and was laughing a little bit because he didn't die.

The light screamed chaos control and warped Eggman and the Weapon out of reach and screamed a attack that Shadow had never heard of: Chaos! EXPLODE! Following by a huge explosion. He could feel that the Attack was 10 times stronger than his Chaos Blast and it made him feel weak for a moment. When the explosion was gone the light appeard again.

Shadow: W-what are you?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's truth****(a ShadAmy story)**

Chapter Four: The Plan of the strange Light

Shadows p.o.v

W-what are you? I Asked.

You mean who. Said the light. O-oh s-sorry. I stuttered. Let me guess. Said the Light. You're stuttering because you were almost dead there? Y-yes. I stuttered. B-but w-who are you? I can't tell you. Said the light. All I can say is that I'm here to help you.

*I stopped stuttering*

Amy? Is that you? I asked. No. it said. I'm not. Amy died. Ohh… I said in disappointment. But you can revive her by one thing. It said. What is it! I yeld. First of all. It started. Blue must awake. Wait a sec and I'll get some water to trow on his head. That should wake him up!

*The Light travelled with the speed of light to get a bucket of water and was really in a second back*

*trows the bucket of water over Sonic's head*

WATER, WATER, I CAN'T SWIM! He yeld while waking up. When he saw them his face turned red out of shame. Uhh… He murmled. Don't worry we won't laugh at you. The Light said friendly. But I couldn't help it. Pffh… HAHAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't stop laughing so the Light went to get some water again and poured it on me this time. Hey! I yeld. Not funny! Now you know how I felt. Sonic said to tease me. Grrr… Shadow grunted. I'm so gonna kill you.

After I said that I started to charge on sonic and a fight started. But before there where much and serious injouries:

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND SHADOW 'ROBOTNIK' THE HEDGEHOG STOP THIS NONSENS NOW! The Light suddenly said in such an anger that let the two boys stop and were in total shock because the light was very calm the whole time before. Sorry about that. It said.

The two were still shocked and were holding each other in scare.

Guys? It asked

The two were now coming back to reality, saw that they were holding on to each other. They letted go with a light red taint on their faces.

I'm REALLY sorry about that it's against to yell at other people in anger. It said. You better be! Sonic said pretty mad. Keep calm blue boy! I said trying to calm him down a little. However. Started It. All you need are the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and there was anothere thing. Another thing?! Sonic said. Yes, another thing. Said it. I just forgot what! But if you two start finding the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald then I'll figure out what the last thing was. Then I guess we have a plan! I said. Good luck guys!

After that the Light disappeard and after that Sonic and I yeld:

ONE FOR ALL AND ALL FOR AMY!

And so our journey begon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's truth****(a ShadAmy story)**

Chapter Five: Finding the First Emerald

First, they headed to Tails's workshop to get a detector for the Emeralds. They didn't have to find the Master Emerald. Knuckles already had it but it'll get tough to get it away from him.

*At Tails's workshop*

'So', Tails started. 'If I get this right. You two were trying to get advantage on Eggman for killing Amy, but it failed.' 'Yes'. Sonic said. 'Then', Tails started again. 'A misterieus light appears and saves you two from dieing and destroyed the weapon with an attack called "Chaos Explode".' 'Mh-hm'. Shadow said. 'If I could only use it. Then everything would go much easier for me!' 'Right…' Tails said. 'And then it tells you two to find the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and another thing, but that light forgot what, to revive Amy?!' 'That's the truth'. Sonic said. 'So all you need here is a detector for the Chaos Emeralds?' Tails asked. 'Yep.' Shadow said. 'You two know that I think you guys are nuts right?' He asked. 'Yeah…' Sonic said. 'We thought you'd say something like that.'

*Tails sighs*

'Well…' He started. 'If it's true. Then it would be our only change. But if it isn't: We'll have all the Chaos Emeralds in the end! So yes. Here is your Emerald-Detector.'

*gives detector to Sonic and Shadow*

'Thanks buddy!' Sonic said.

*kicks Shadows leg*

'Hmpf… Yeah thanks Foxboy.'

*looking VERY angry at Sonic*

'Well.' Sonic said. 'Let's go Shad!' 'Do not!' Shadow started. 'Call. Me. Shad!' 'Come on mister grumpy!' Sonic said. 'Let's go'!

They ran out of his workshop and started the detector. It located an emerald nearby. At Eggmans base! They knew they wouldn't get it without fighting Egghead and after that enormous weapon they were a little bit worried that there was another weapon so they decided to come in silent. When they arrived, the whole base was a big mess!

'What the Hell has happened here!' Sonic shouted. They saw Eggman, looking very depressed, sitting in the middle of the junk. 'Eggman! What is this! A plan so we think that there is nothing left and then you shoot us in the back with another deadly laser cannon thingy?!'

*Eggman stood up sighing*

'Ectually,' He started. 'I REALLY lost everything sins I crashed into my base with the scrap of my ultimate weapon so no. It's not a fake.' 'Then why the Heck is there a chaos emerald here!' Shadow shouted. 'Because,' Eggman started. 'All the emeralds have been blown away by the explosion and I saved one. But I don't need this anymore, so here you go.'

*hands the boys a red chaos emerald*

'I guess I'll quit playing the Evil Genius sins I always get beat up and start helping people with my knowledge and all that stuff.' 'That would be a good plan Egghaid' Sonic said. 'But if you're lying we'll still beat you up and destroy your plan as always!' 'Sounds fair to me' Eggman said. 'Well, good luck with what you're going to do'

*Eggman walks away*

'Well that was easy!' Sonic said. 'But if it still was a trap than I'm gonna kill him for reel! Let's see where the next emerald it.'

*Looks on detector*

'And?' Shadow asked annoied. 'Well.' Sonic started. 'It looks like we are going to planet Mormoral.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's truth****(a ShadAmy story)**

Chapter Six: The second Emerald

'Planet what?' Shadow asked confused. 'Planet Mormoral!' Sonic repeated. 'Remember when the Metarex appeared and we all travelled trough space? Well Planet Mormoral was one of the planets were we found and chaos emerald and we cured that planet from some kind of disease. It was a planet famous of its love spells and fortune tellers! You could tell that when Amy heard that the only thing she wanted was to go there and get me in love with her. Wich failed of course!' 'Yeah…' Shadow said. 'But how the hell are we going to get there! I believe its 5 light years away! If you'd like to know. I can get far with chaos control but with only one emerald I'm limited to travel 100.000 kilometers and then I'm out of power and I don't think there is an energy tube there to power me up again!' 'I honestly have no idea…' Sonic said depressed. 'Maybe we can ask The Chaotix to give us a ride sins we both don't know how to drive a spaceship!' 'Seems legit.' Shadow said. 'And exactly where do they live?' 'They are the owners of that new bar just out of the city.' Sonic said. 'Well then' Shadow started. 'Let's go! Shall we?'

*The boys ran off to A Little Bit of Freedom (That's the name of the bar of The Chaotix)*

When they arrived. They saw that the bar was just a little house on a spaceship.

'Hey Vector!' Sonic shouted. 'Sonic?' Vector said confused. 'What are you doing here?' 'We need a ride.' Sonic said. 'Oh.' Vector said. 'And where do you boys want to go?' 'Planet Mormoral.' Shadow said. 'PLANET MORMORAL!' Vector yelled out of confusion. 'Why the Heck would you guys go to a place as happy as that! Especially you Shadow!' 'Didn't you think we'd have a good reason for something like that?' Shadow asked. 'But for your concern. We're not gonna tell it' 'But it has nothing to do with some kind of way that could hurt him!' Sonic said with a bit of confusion. 'Because if he knows.' Shadow started. 'I'll kill him!' Shadow said with rage in his voice. 'Okay, okay!' Vector said scared. 'I don't have to know! But a trip that far will cost you 2500 rings.' 'Seems legit.' Shadow said. 'You have enough Sonic?' 'Only 1250 rings…' Sonic said. 'Well that's the half.' Shadow said. 'I'll pay the other half and we're equal.'

Sonic and Shadow paid Vector the 2500 rings and they're off to go!

When they arrived. Vector asked if they needed a ride back home too. They did and luckily the ride back was free. At least now The Chaotix could get some extra materials and stuff for free sinds some Mormorals give the stuff away they don't need.

'Alright!' Sonic said cheerfully. 'Let's see. The Emeralds is north of us.' 'Then let's get this over with!' Shadow said. 'This place is freaking me out!' He said anxious. 'Too happy!'

They went north for a while till they found where the emerald was.

'IT'S IN A LAKE!' Sonic screamed filled with irritation. 'Goddamnit I can't swim!' 'You forgot about me.' Shadow said. 'I got gold and a World Record swimming at the Bejing and Londen games remember? I'll go and grab it.'

Shadow jumped into the lake and began to search underwater. After a while he came up gasping for air. He hadn't found it yet. But he kept trying. After five times he finally found it.

'Found it!' He screamed towards Sonic. 'Alright!' Sonic yelled. But soon they saw a new problem. It suddenly started to rain and the wind started to speed up. They where in the middle of a storm! With Shadow still in the water!

'Get the hell out of there Shadow!' Sonic screamed towards Shadow. 'Oh really!' Shadow screamed back and he started to swim back. When they got out they ran back to the ship as fast as they could. When they arrived. Vector had bad news.

'We can't take of while it's storming.' He said. 'It could damage the ship and let us crash. We'll have to wait till the storm lies down.' Almost right after he said it. Shadow started to sneeze. He caught a really bad cold. 'What's up with him?' Vector asked. 'He had to swim to get something.' Sonic said. 'He got it but the storm started with him still in the water. He probably caught a cold after that.' 'Hmm…' Vector started. 'It does explain why he's totally soaked. CHARMY! GET A BLANKET AND FAST!' He screamed. 'Coming right up!' Charmy yelled back. 'Here you go.' He said after handing Shadow the blanket. 'Thanks.' Shadow said while coughing. He trew the blanket around him. 'We gotta check your temperature.' Vector said to Shadow. 'No need.' Shadow said. 'It's just a cold.' 'I'm still going to check it.' Vector said stubborn. He popped a thermometer in his mouth and after a while he checked it. '39°C' He said. 'You didn't just catch a cold. You got the flue!' 'Oh great…' Shadow said. 'Let me get you a cup of thee and an asparin.' Vector said. 'And your just gonna lay down till we're back!' He demanded him. Sonic laughed at Shadow. 'Oh and Sonic.' Vector started. 'You'll do everything he says to make sure he's felling well.' 'And the tables have turned.' Said Shadow with an evil smirk on his face. 'Luckily for you. The longest flue I've ever had was just 3 days. And Espio told me that the storms here can take days. And you shouldn't head outside or you'll get hit by a flying tree or something sins the storms here are pretty darn hard.' 'You mean that I have to stay inside. For like 3 days!' Sonic said shocked. Shadow nodded. 'WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!' Sonic screamed at the sky.

The next three days all the guys did was:

-Shadow: Commanding Sonic stuff and do nothing.

-Sonic: Being commanded by Shadow and being forced to do it by Vector

-Vector: Making sure Sonic does what Shadow says

-Charmy: Being an overly happy bee

-Espio: Meditating

Luckily (for Sonic) Shadow was cured on the 3th day and the storm laid down. They took off and when they were back. Sonic looked at the radar to see where the 3th emerald was.

'It's on this planet!' Sonic said. 'Yes!' Shadow said relieved. 'But inside a volcano.' Sonic said. 'Fuck!' Shadow said angry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's truth (a ShadAmy story)**

Chapter Seven: Getting hot (Emerald Number Three)

Sonic and Shadow went further into the hot, volcanic land. The volcano with the emerald was none other than Mount Doom. The most active and dangerous volcano in the world, in the middle of the volcano zone. When they had arrived Sonic and Shadow where already sweating. It was 30 degrees. And they where still outside of the volcano!

'Damn its hot here!' Said Sonic whipping some sweat of his forehead. 'And what about me!' Shadow said with a bit of anger in his voice. 'My fur is black!' 'So?' Sonic asked confused. 'That means that I absorb more light, which means more warmth, than you! The darker the colour, the more light it absorbs.' Shadow explained him. 'Oooh!' Sonic said finally understanding. 'Pathetic idiot!' Shadow murmled. 'You took the bottles with water right?' Shadow asked Sonic. 'I thought you took them!' Sonic said with worry in his voice. 'I said: 'You take the bottles with water with you.' And you said you would!' Shadow shouted angry. 'Oh yeah!' Sonic said dreamy. 'Oh my god!' Shadow yelled palming his face.

They entered the volcano. But after 15 minutes of searching:

'Though I hate it,' Shadow started. 'I'm gonna have to take a brake before I dry out…' He sighed. 'I can still go on.' Sonic said. 'How about you getting some water while I search further.' Sonic proposed. 'It's a deal.' Shadow said.

As Shadow headed of, he first jumped in the first lake he could find to get the sweat of. Then he got a bag with 20 bottles of water and headed back. Sonic hadn't found the emerald yet and he was almost dry out now.

'Your turn for a little brake?' Shadow asked. 'Yeah.' Sonic said while panting. He drank some and they where of to find the emerald.

'I think I found it!' Sonic shouted happy and relieved. He wanted to get out of this place ASAP! 'That's just a Green stone you idiot!' Shadow yelled at Sonic. Sonic felt depressed but came over it and searched further.

After another half hour, Shadow saw something green, sticking in the wall. As he started to dig it out, he saw that it was shiny and a bit transparent, like an emerald. He completely dug it out and saw that it was the emerald!

'I found it!' yelled Shadow happy and relieved. 'Is it a rock again?' Sonic asked. 'Nope! This is the real one!' Said Shadow. 'Which means we can get the hell out of this place!' Shadow said like a big weight fell of his body. 'YES!' Sonic shouted.

But then the volcano started to shake. 'Oh-oh!' Sonic said. 'RUN!' They said at the same time. While they started to get out of the volcano, the volcano started to collapse. And the next minute they looked behind them, lava was flowing behind them. They ran even faster. They couldn't get to full speed because of the de-hydration. The tunnel they ran trough to get out, collapsed in front of them so they had to find another way. They took the first one they saw. This one was way longer. They escaped the volcano, but they was they where on a little rock platform, in the middle of a sea of lava! There was no escape. But the rock platform they stood on began to shake too! The platform was on a geyser, and it was about to shout them of. They grabbed the platform as tight as they could and then the platform was in the air. They landed in the middle of the lava sea and the platform slid down with a great acceleration. The lava flied around there ears and they got several burns. They saw the end of the sea and they safely slid on the ground.

'Phew,' Sonic exhaled. 'Damn! That was close!' He said. 'You alright Shadow?' He asked Shadow. 'Yeah,' Shadow said. 'But if I don't get into some ice cold water than I'll burn to ashes!' He yelled and he ran to a near lake. The same lake he jumped in before. 'Hell yeah…' Shadow exhaled while he felt the pain of the burns fade away. 'I'll pass. I prefer burning than swimming!' Sonic said. After Shadow's burns where painless, he came out of the water and grabbed Sonic. 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!' Sonic shouted afraid that he knew what Shadow as doing. 'I'm gonna trow you in the water and I'll make sure you don't drown.' Shadow explained.

While Sonic was heavily struggling against Shadow, Shadow did manage to get him inside of the water by jumping in the water with him. Sonic immediately grabbed Shadow tight. He was not going to let go, but he felt the pain slowly fading away. 'I regret what I've said.' Sonic said, relaxing a bit. After that they went out of the water and Sonic wanted to look at his emerald detector, and then the light appeared again.


End file.
